Patent Literature 1 discloses a film antenna including a ground plate and an antenna element which are provided on a surface of a dielectric substrate (see FIG. 3 of Patent Literature 1).
There is also known a film antenna including an antenna element which is constituted by a plurality of sub-elements with different lengths. Such a film antenna can operate over a wide band, because it operates at a plurality of resonance frequencies corresponding to the respective lengths of the plurality of sub-elements.
In regard to such a film antenna, there has been a demand for reducing the space required for mounting the film antenna. In order to reduce such a space, it is preferable to employ a flexible substrate as the dielectric substrate and employ pieces of conductive foil as the ground plate and the antenna element. Such a film antenna can be mounted in a small space because it is bendable.